1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to improvements in the construction of guns and in particular to improvements, among others, in a mechanism for effectuating the rebounding of a hammer after firing and a locking mechanism for securing a barrel to the frame of a breech load pistol. These improvements make the pistol more efficient to use and also minimize the threat of accidental discharge.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The configuration of many guns in the prior art includes a firing pin extending from either the gun frame or the gun hammer. U.S. Pat. No. 51,440 issued to Elliot on Dec. 12, 1865 (the original Remington derringer patent) discloses a breech load gun having a firing pin connected to and protruding from the hammer. When the barrel of this type of gun is moved into the firing position, there is a danger that the protruding firing pin can contact the ammunition stored within the barrel. Therefore, to prevent accidental discharge, the hammer must be manually returned to its half-cocked position before moving the barrel into the firing position.
A common subject of the prior art is an automatic hammer rebound mechanisms which assure that ammunition cannot be contacted when loading a gun. These mechanisms are frequently connected to the trigger which supports the hammer in its cocked state. When the trigger is pulled, the hammer is released. Forces applied to the hammer by a hammer spring propel the hammer in the direction of the firing pin. Once the hammer encounters the pin and the gun is fired, the rebounding mechanism returns the hammer to a position where it is no longer in contact with the firing pin.
One example of a hammer rebounding device is seen by U.S. Pat. No. 4,625,443 issued to Beretta on Dec. 2, 1986 which includes a tripping mechanism for a four barreled pistol. Included in this tripping mechanism is a method to hold the hammer in a cocked position when the trigger is at rest. Beretta incorporates a disengaging tappet which acts against a lever. This lever then acts against the hammer to force the hammer back to its cocked position. This type of mechanism requires the precise interaction of many elements, each of which must exert pressure on an adjacent element. The successive interaction of these elements increases the likelihood that the rebounding mechanism will fail, as each component must work precisely to supply force on an adjacent component. Therefore, a simple and uncomplicated hammer rebounding means is desired.
The need for an efficient hammer rebounding mechanism is especially necessary in breech load guns where the firing pin protrudes into the barrel. Upon closure of the barrel to the firing position, there is a high risk that a protruding firing pin could ignite live ammunition, thus causing an accidental discharge.
Another topic of the present invention which is also the subject of prior art is a locking mechanism for securing the barrel of a breech load hand gun to a frame. Such breech load guns typically employ a barrel with a breech end pivotally attached to a gun frame. This type of attachment is seen by French Pat. No. 1.128.692 issued to Michler on Jan. 9, 1957 which shows a gun stock and barrel pivotally secured by a screw attachment. Such an attachment allows the barrel to be rotated between the loading and firing positions. When in the firing position, it is of great importance that a secure locking means holds the barrel to the frame. Many different methods are currently used to accomplish this connection. One such means is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,095,643 issued to Fisher on Mar. 17, 1992 which discloses the use of two longitudinal slots of substantially rectangular cross-sectional shape. One of these slots is cut into the receiver while the other slot is cut into the frame at a location where it will abut the receiver slot. The receiver is then secured into place by the use of a lug which is moved from the slot of the frame to the slot of the receiver.
Another configuration of a barrel locking means is shown in the Elliot patent. This locking mechanism consists of a circular rod transversely mounted in the gun frame. Half of the rod diameter has been cut away allowing the barrel lug to have clearance when the barrel is rotated away from the frame. To unlock the barrel from the frame, the locking lever handle must be rotated approximately 180 degrees.
These types of locking mechanisms often prove inefficient and awkward to use as manufacturing inadequacies or wear frequently result in excess play between the lug and the slots. The result is a loose contact between the barrel and frame. Also, if there is excessive powder build up on the breech of the barrel, the barrel to frame contact may not be flush, but the lug may still be able to inadequately lock the barrel to the frame. Therefore, the gun will still be capable of firing thus creating an extremely dangerous condition.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.